<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Der Stern von Astrophia by ithiarel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441625">Der Stern von Astrophia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithiarel/pseuds/ithiarel'>ithiarel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Codeword ALCYONE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Gen, Original Character(s), Spaceships, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithiarel/pseuds/ithiarel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In der kleinen Ortschaft Nether Stowey gehen ungewöhnliche Dinge vor: Großkatzen streichen durch die Nacht, ein Raumschiff schwebt im Himmel und Abby's Familienleben gerät aus den Fugen. Die junge Dorfpolizisten und ihre beste Freundin stellen sich der Vernichtung ihrer Heimat entgegen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Codeword ALCYONE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Der Stern von Astrophia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Stern von Astrophia" ist die Verschriftlichung einer alten Doctor Who Rollenspiel Kampagne, die ich mit Freundinnen vor Jahren spielte. Was erwartet euch hier?</p>
<p>Zuerst einmal ein wilder Mix aus allen möglichen Doctor Who Quellen. TV Serien, Hörspiele, Romane. Der Schwerpunkt liegt auf Abby, einer jungen Polizistin vom Land, und Jordan, einer ehemaligen Torchwood Agentin, und allerlei Freunden, die sie unterwegs aufsammeln. :-)</p>
<p>Manche Geschichten spielen in der Gegenwart, andere in der Vergangenheit, wieder andere auf fremden Planeten. Doch immer geht es auch um Beziehungen - um Vertrauen und Verrat, und die ganz großen Fragen der Menschheit: Wie bricht man bei Torchwood ein? Wie fängt man ein Seemonster? Wer wählt Saxon?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ich nutze diese Geschichte um endlich ein wenig Schreiben auf Deutsch zu üben. Bitte verzeiht mir etwaige Fehler.</p>
<p>Über konstruktive Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen. :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Sonne schien vom klaren Himmel herab und lies die grünen Hügel im Morgendunst glitzern. Es wirkte fast so, als würde die Landschaft in einem sanften gelb-grün leuchten. <em>Die Quantocks sind wunderschön</em>, dachte Elizabeth, während sie langsam dem Pfad folgte, der sich um das Dorf schlängelte. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben hier verbracht – die kurzen Abstecher nach Bristol und Blackpool hatten nur ihre Entscheidung bestätigt, nirgendwo anders leben zu wollen. Das kleine Örtchen Nether Stowey war seit nun mehr als 40 Jahren ihre Heimat gewesen. Ihre Kinder waren hier aufgewachsen. Ebenso ihre Enkelkinder. Die Familie schlug hier ihre Wurzeln, und Elizabeth hatte all dem beigewohnt. Der Gedanke, fort zu müssen, brachte Tränen in ihre Augen.</p>
<p>Sie wusste, sie war eine der Glücklichen. Andere in ihrem Alter verbrachten ihre letzten Tage allein oder hilflos in ihren Wohnungen. Das Pflegeheim in Watchet war ein sehr Gutes. Jane war mit ihr zusammen hingefahren. Sie hatten dort mit den Pflegern gesprochen und die Zimmer angeschaut. Später hatten Abby und Phil noch einmal mit ihr den Strand dort besucht. Alles was sie von Watchet gesehen hatte gefiel Elizabeth. Es war ein schöner Ort, um alt zu werden. Aber, betonte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, es war nicht ihr Zuhause.</p>
<p>Jane und Maurice meinten es gut. Aber sie waren immer so beschäftigt mit dem Geschäft. Sie hatten einfach nicht genug Zeit, um sich um eine pflegebedürftige Person zu kümmern. Ihr Enkel, Phillip, war ebenfalls immer so beschäftigt – auch wenn Elizabeth nie so recht wusste, womit. Ihre zweite Tochter, Betty, hatte genug zu tun, nachdem Tony – möge seine Seele ruhen – sie mit den beiden Mädchen allein ließ. So blieb nur ihre Enkelin Abigail übrig. Doch Abby war inzwischen eine echte Polizistin, und da gab es so viele andere wichtige Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern musste. Elizabeth konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens auf sich zu ziehen, wenn es doch so viele andere Menschen gab, die ihre Hilfe brauchten.</p>
<p>Nein. Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass sie eine Last für ihre Familie geworden war. Niemals hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass es einmal so enden würde. Selbst nicht in dem Herbst, in dem ihr Gedächtnis begann, schlechter zu werden. Zuerst waren es nur kleine Dinge: die vergessenen Türschlüssel, die verlegte Brille. Und eines Tages dann, hatte sie sich zum ersten Mal verlaufen. Es war die schrecklichste Erfahrung, die sie jemals machte. Den Weg zu Betty’s Haus kannte sie auswendig, war ihn jahrelang mehrmals in der Woche gegangen, doch dann, plötzlich, wusste sie nicht mehr wie. Sie war so weit vom Weg abgekommen, dass schließlich besorgte Wanderer Betty anriefen, die sie abholte. Es war ihr so peinlich. Nur wenige Wochen später bekamen sie die Diagnose: Alzheimer.</p>
<p>Der Schock verklang nur langsam.</p>
<p>Jahre zuvor hatte ihre gute Freundin Marcia dieselbe Krankheit entwickelt. Als Doktor Mills ihr also die Diagnose mitteilte, wusste Elizabeth bereits, wie es enden würde.</p>
<p>Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. Die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten ihr Gesicht und sie stellte sich vor, die Falten, die sie allmorgendlich im Spiegel sah, seien nicht dort. Sie fühlte sich sofort leichter.</p>
<p>Sie würde diesen Ort verlassen müssen. Eine Träne rann über ihre Wange.</p>
<p>Dieser Pfad, auf dem sie gerade ging… sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, wo er entlang führte, doch sie wusste, dass er sie am Ende wieder nach Hause bringen würde. Es war ein Rundgang. Damals, als die Probleme mit ihrem Gedächtnis begannen, verbrachte Jane eine ganze Woche damit, ihn wieder und wieder mit ihr abzulaufen. Die Kinder waren ihn ebenfalls mit ihr gegangen, wann immer sie die Zeit dazu fanden. Und sie selber legte seitdem viel Wert darauf ihn mindestens zweimal in der Woche entlangzugehen. All das nur, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie den Weg nicht vergaß. Um sie herum wandelte sich die Landschaft von Frühlingsgrün zu Sommergelb zu Herbstbraun und Winterweiß. Wie oft sie diesen Kreislauf nun schon beobachtet hatte, konnte sie kaum noch beziffern, aber ihr Gefühl sagte, dass es wohl einige Male waren.</p>
<p>Der Boden unter ihren Füßen änderte sich. Sie schaute hinunter. Gras wuchs zwischen den Steinplatten, auf denen sie stand. <em>Steinplatten? </em>Gab es Steinplatten auf dem Weg? Sie hob den Blick und begutachtete die steinerne Brücke vor sich. Eine Brücke? Von einem Moment zum anderen spürte sie die Panik in sich aufsteigen. Hatte sie sich wieder verlaufen? Aber nein. Sie blinzelte gegen die Morgensonne an. Dort, in der Ferne, konnte sie eine Gruppe schlanker Bäume ausmachen, an die sie sich nur zu gut erinnerte. Das war der Ort, an dem Howard, möge auch er in Frieden ruhen, um ihre Hand anhielt. Sie lächelte. Das war schon so, so lange her. Es fühlte sich an, als sei es gestern gewesen.</p>
<p>Fast unbemerkt trugen ihre Schritte sie über die Brücke mitten hinein in den Halbkreis von Ulmen. Howard saß auf einem moosüberwachsenen Findling, ein Knie angewinkelt, das zweite Bein vor sich ausgestreckt. An dem Tag hatte er eine grüne Krawatte getragen, erinnerte sich Elizabeth. Darin eine silberne Krawattennadel, in der ein kleiner Stein glitzerte. Sie blinzelte, und das Bild vor ihr verschwand. In ihrem Herzen breitete sich ein Gefühl der Leere aus. Ob Howard sie wohl begleiten würde? Würde sie sich noch so deutlich an ihn erinnern können, wenn sie erst einmal fort war, in Watchet?</p>
<p>Hinter dem Findling lag eine dunkle Schachtel. Neugierig geworden, stützte sich Elizabeth auf dem Stein ab und beugte sich hinunter. Das Sonnenlicht fiel gerade noch so in die Schachtel hinein, und darin konnte sie etwas ausmachen, dass in den Farben des Regenbogens schillerte. <em>Das ist ja hübsch</em>, dachte Elizabeth bei sich. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um den Gegenstand und als sie sich aufrichtete und die Hand öffnete, lag darin ein kleiner glänzender Stein. Er glänzte fast genauso, wie das glitzernde Juwel in Howards Krawattennadel vor so vielen Jahren. Ihr Atem stockte. Der Stein lag kalt und glatt auf ihrer Hand. Ein bisschen fühlte er sich an wie Glas. Er war größer als der, den Howard damals trug. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Elizabeth, wer die Schachtel wohl dort hatte liegen lassen, doch der Gedanke war so schnell verschwunden, wie er kam. In ihrer Hand glitzerte der Stein. Dass Sonnenlicht brach sich darin und kleine farbige Flecken entstanden auf ihrer Haut. <em>Wie kleine Schmetterlinge aus Licht</em>, dachte Elizabeth.</p>
<p>Langsam lief sie weiter, den Blick noch immer auf das kleine Juwel in ihrer Hand gerichtet. Es war ein schönes Andenken, entschied sie. Etwas, dass sie an diesen Ort erinnern würde. Und an all die schönen Zeiten, die sie hier erlebt hatte. Denn tief in sich fürchtete sie, bald jede Erinnerungshilfe zu benötigen, die sie bekommen könnte. Und es würde sie an Howard erinnern. An jenen Tag unter den Ulmen. Jenen ganz besonderen Tag, den sie niemals vergessen wollte. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln, ebenso wie sie die Tränen nicht aus ihren Augen verbannen konnte. </p>
<p>Als sie sich den Häusern des Dorfes wieder näherte, hörte sie hinter sich Schritte näherkommen. Unbewusst wartete sie darauf, dass jemand nach ihr rufen und sie begrüßen würde. Jeder hier kannte sie. Genau wie sie jede Person kannte, die im Dorf lebte. Doch es rief niemand nach ihr. <em>Vielleicht</em>, überlegt Elizabeth, <em>war es ein Tourist. Aber so früh am Morgen?</em></p>
<p>Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um.</p>
<p>Ihre Augen waren nicht mehr die Besten. Deshalb öffnete sie ihre Handtasche – die hübsche braune, die Abigail ihr zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte – um ihre Brille heraus zu nehmen. Dabei glitt der glitzernde Stein durch ihre Finger. Er rutschte in die Tasche hinein, und blieb, eingekuschelt zwischen Taschentüchern und Geldbörse, liegen. <em>Da liegt er gut</em>, dachte Elizabeth. <em>Sicherer als ihn in der Hand zu tragen.</em> Sie setzte ihre Brille auf und schloss die Handtasche.</p>
<p>Ein großes, schwarzes Tier hockte im Schatten einer Hecke.</p>
<p>Im ersten Moment glaubte Elizabeth, es sei eine Katze. Aber das war absurd. Katzen wurden nicht so groß. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt spielte ihr nicht nur das Gedächtnis Streiche, sondern auch noch die Augen. Natürlich musste es ein Hund sein. Es gab so viele Hunde im Dorf. Sie beobachtete eine zweite dunkle Gestalt, die sich zur Ersten gesellte. <em>Zwei Hunde</em>, dachte sie. <em>Sie spielen zusammen. Wie süß.</em></p>
<p>Wie sehr würde sie all dies hier vermissen.</p>
<p>Während sie langsam weiter in Richtung Dorf lief, fragte sie sich, ob es wohl auch in Watchet Hunde gab, die miteinander Verstecken spielten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>